Caught in the Middle
by rightxhere
Summary: [SamDaniel] Sam’s thoughts get the best of her.


**Title:** Caught In the Middle  
**Series:** For The Sunrise  
**Author:** Demelza  
**Genre:** UST, Comedy, Romance, etc,.  
**Pairing:** Daniel/Sam  
**Spoilers:** Zilch zip nada! (Funny how nada follows zilch and zip huh?)  
**Season:** Time does not matter, actually it's kind of Season two-ish.  
**Rating:** O15  
**Warnings:** Swearing and strong sexual references.  
**Summary:** Sam's thoughts get the best of her.  
**Disclaimer:** MGM and co own Stargate SG1 and its characters, not I. Please do not sue me; it's only fan-fic after all.  
**Author's Note:** Jill insisted on it, Pix encouraged it. I am of no fault to what you will find in this story. Honest.

She stared at him, eyes fixed on his crotch. He hadn't noticed her, though she was glad – getting caught ogling her colleague, and somewhat close friend, would be deemed the extreme of inappropriate.

Fuck it; she was a single woman, just as he was… _Curse it; he's married for God's sake!_

He moved, still talking with the Colonel.

_As if I've never caught him looking me up and down! Men always think they go on unnoticed. What a crock!_

Her gaze shifted to his eyes. Electric blue, and oh so inviting.

She wanted to moisten her lips, but feared the action might catch his attention, so she just stared. The images in her mind, of kissing him, of sucking his lips...made her skin tingle with small currents of electricity, and her body flood with warm desire.

The problem, Sam understood, with Daniel, was his brazen shyness. Oh yes, he was very well spoken. Yes, he could stop wars – she'd seen him do it, but to realize how incredibly sexy he was? Well, he didn't.

Or maybe he knew.

Maybe that's why the women were so fond of him? It was that or the crease in his brow whenever he was in a deep and serious frame of thinking.

The thought crept upon her; would his forehead crease in the moments of deep penetration, where surging orgasm was immanent upon each, hard, thrust?

The idea of him fucking her made her pussy contract in arousal.

Her temperature suddenly soaring, her eyes drifted. His blue checkered shirt – the same one she often dreamed of tearing from his chest with her bare teeth – was like an aphrodisiac, and, bringing in those suede paints, and the bulge of his, as yet, null-erect cock, and she would have fucked him on that very spot, if it weren't for the Colonel's maddening presence, that is.

Daniel moved again, but this time away from the Colonel and soon he was headed in her direction.

She met and held his gaze as he walked over. "Hey Daniel," she blurted, but quickly screamed at herself for being _such _a fucking dork.

He smiled. "So Jack and Teal'c are headed to a game tonight, so I was thinking, maybe you and I could...uhh..."

_God you're so sexy when you don't know what to say._

"Hit a bar?" she offered, and he half smiled. "Sounds fun." _Especially if there's booze, great music, and a big armchair we can screw in._

"Yeah, okay," he nervously replied.

_Come on Daniel, it was your idea...don't bail on me now._

"What time do I pick you up?"

_Such a gentleman!_

"Why don't we just leave together? Saves wandering all over the place wasting gas," Sam answered, the idea, though, of him on her motorcycle, finger fucking her as they drove off into the sunset playing out in her mind. Her face reddened slightly and she cleared her throat, "So, a half hour?" she asked.

"I'll go get ready," Daniel smiled back at her, and she practically melted.

He walked away, his back to her, and her eyes fell to his fully sculpted ass, made better by the tightness of his jeans.

Maybe half an hour wasn't long enough to get ready? An hour, two...she was only glad she had a picture of him in her office from the party at Colonel O'Niell's place last month. Daniel had been intoxicated, heavily so, but sober enough to plant a big wet sloppy kiss on her cheek, and of course it was just at the moment when a Polaroid snapshot had been taken. Luckily for Sam, she was quick enough to snatch up the photo before the Colonel could show it off to their co-workers, or Daniel for that matter.

After all, how would it look to be seen having an orgasmic look on your face when being kissed by the guy you worked with? A drop dead gorgeous guy, but a colleague just the same?

This was going to be the most tormenting half hour of her life.

The bar was practically half empty; guys who looked like they came up from the South were in one corner of the dark bar, forty-ish women were at the bar itself, being chatted up by guys who looked like they were fresh out of college, and at the left was the pool table – unoccupied – the dance floor, and the jukebox.

_And no big armchair for me to screw his brains in, life can be so damn cruel._

"I'll get us some drinks," Daniel offered at her right, and before she had time to tell him what she wanted he was already over by the bar. One of the older women ran her hand up and down his arm and Sam saw _red_. And, for the women's sake, Daniel ignored her and carried over their drinks. "Which end?" he asked, sort of shrugging.

"Quiet end?"

"Okay."

They walked over to one of the tables closest to the bar, but far enough away from the dance floor to avoid any collisions whence they'd go to the dance floor. Oh yes, they were going to dance. And not just your regular, let's move our bodies dancing, but the hard out, fuck like crazy dancing. Sam smiled as the image entered her mind. Her legs were wound around his hip, her black blouse undone, bare breasts showing, black skirt up, knickers off, and his cock deep inside her. She could feel him gripping her hips as she rode him, their bodies grinding together, sweat perforating on both of them the harder they went at it.

He was good, too. His cock strong, big.

"So Jack tells me you're being considered to lead a mission next month?"

Sam blinked, cursing him for stealing her from her imagination. "Really?" She sipped a good swag of her drink.

He nodded. "So I hear."

She drank some more of her drink, stopping when she realized something. _You haven't touched yours yet. Why? _"Not thirsty?" she smiled.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Not really."

She laughed gently. _Always like Daniel. Gotta love that about you. _"Well how about some pool?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'm not so good."

Sam laughed again, this time louder. "Yeah, I'm sure you're not, Daniel," she sarcastically answered, "You beat the Colonel at the party. Twice!"

Shyly, he smiled. "Dumb luck," he offered as his reason, but she shook her head, not accepting that. "Besides, I hurt my wrist on that last mission, doctor Fraser suggested I not do anything strenuous."

_Like masturbate? _"So, no pool?"

"Unfortunately, no."

_Maybe you need a hand? Is that it? You'd like someone to do it for you? Someone you know pretty well?_

Sam had another mouthful of her beer, this time cherishing its silencing factor.

When she drank, she didn't think, and when she didn't think she didn't want to screw his brains out.

Well, no that wasn't entirely correct _at all_.

She did think when she was drinking, and the more she drank the more she thought about screwing him, and the different ways in which they could do it.

Daniel finally picked up his drink and took a small sip, before setting the jug back down. "So Jack's party, huh?" he asked, smiling, but she could see beyond the smile, she could see the reason for it.

Oh, she knew he thought about the picture. She knew the Colonel would have told him all about the look on her face, the one that could have said Daniel's kiss had set her to orgasm. But it was only an expression on her face, taken in the milliseconds between a sort-of frown and a cheeky smile. Sheer dumb luck.

Her forehead crinkled as she thought about the Colonel telling Daniel about that ideally embarrassing facial expression. There was no way in hell she'd ever let that picture see the light of day, not now, and certainly not any time in the foreseeable future, either.

Which, that reminded her, Daniel hadn't worn his watch tonight. _Very unusual._

"Fun," she murmured, finally answering his question. _Especially that last photo opportunity, Daniel. Especially that last one._

She set her hand to the table, remembering.

"_Alright everyone," the Colonel had said, "Gather around children, it's photo time!"_

_And so, like drunken zombies, with sex, and not death, on the mind, everyone clambered onto the sofa for the final shot of the night. General Hammond was at the far left, with Janet Fraser practically on his lap. Teal'c's face was staid and serious, and all the others there were laughing as one who was drunk did._

_And then there was Sam, and Daniel. He was on the floor at the front of the rest of the gang, alongside Davis and a couple other familiar faces, and he'd motioned for her to join them from where she was, still standing, and still slightly drunk._

_Hesitance, after all she wasn't so sure another 'orgasm face' photo would go down well, but he'd reached up, snatched her by the hand and pulled her down to the floor. And to the floor she fell. She dropped onto his lap first, practically straddling him, when she pulled free and, because of his grip on her, and her insistence they not be seen together in any other photos, they ended up falling backwards, a 'Woah Sam!' from Daniel, and suddenly she was on her back and he landed, face first into her breasts, grinning, and her face, too, expressed her delight in the position they'd found themselves in._

_Photographic moment? Oh contra, it was a split second later, when his hand had moved to her breast as he attempted moving – still grinning, mind you – that a loud, sweetly released moan escaped her throat, and it was then that the Golden Shot was taken by the Colonel and his cursed 'instant' camera._

Daniel shook his head, stealing her from her thoughts yet again. "Can you believe that guy over there?" he asked, nodding toward the bar.

Sam looked over her shoulder at the young guy, attempting a pickup line on one of the older women there. He was turned down flat, of course, but she watched him move onto a second woman in amusement. "Damn," she laughed, "He's game."

"When I got our drinks, I heard a few of his lines." He shook his head, drinking some more of his beer.

"Bad?"

"Terrible," he grinned.

"I bet you've used some pretty bad ones," she laughed.

"Some," he said, "But this scene...it's never really been me."

"Forced into it?"

"Yeah."

"The Colonel?"

"Who else?"

She laughed gently. "So what's your worst line?"

Daniel exhaled, his eyebrow creasing as he thought.

_Come on Daniel, don't make me wait. You have no idea how damaging it is._

"Okay, got it," he announced then. "Ask me the time."

"What?"

"Just...humor me."

She smiled. _This is going to be so bad, I can feel it. _"Do you have the time?"

He stared at her, tilting his head slightly to the left. "Convince me, Sam."

_Convince you? I'd rather fuck you. _She let out a soft sigh, took a mouthful of her drink, then set it back down. Letting out a long exhale, she readied herself. "Excuse me, you ah..." she seductively began, leaned subtly closer to him, "You wouldn't happen to have the time, would you?"

"Baby," he smiled, oh so sexily, "That depends."

She sighed inwardly, raised her eyebrows just a little. "On what?"

"Whether or not you have the energy."

Immediately, she felt her whole mind do a flip, her stomach and heart, too, followed suit. "Daniel," she fanned her face as she sat backward in her seat. "Wow!"

He stared, almost blankly, at her. "Uh, usually...that, doesn't work."

_Hmmm, well maybe you should slip your fingers into my panties?_

She raised an eyebrow.

_Oooh...now there's a thought!_

"Really?" Sam then asked, her cheeks beginning to flush.

He shrugged. "Guess it really must depend on the girl," he replied nonchalantly, and then finished the last of his drink.

"Well, see that's the problem, Daniel. You need to go out with women, not girls."

He smiled again, "Maybe."

Sam stared, watching as he grew increasingly nervous. A smile crept on her lips, watching as he looked around, even checked the time on his watch – only to discover he hadn't put it on, which made him more nervous.

_I just love the look in your eyes...that desperately, helplessly, lost, look._

His eyes met hers, "You want a refill?"

"Uh, sure," she smiled, almost patronizingly.

He stared at her for a split moment longer, then hurriedly got up from his seat and headed for the bar.

He lingered there for a long while, and Sam continued to hold her smile. _This night is turning out better and better by the moment. _Her gaze dropped to his ass as he reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet. _And the hits just keep on coming!_

'Burrrr..."

Sam turned on her seat then, a little startled, and immediately her attention was caught by the jukebox. Her eyes narrowed in focus as she rose from her seat and walked over to the flashing...thing. On closer inspection, she discovered one out of two selection buttons had already been pressed.

_Hmmm...let's find something...sexy..._

She quickly went over the available songs, then sighed. _Nothing overly great, fantastic._

Then, one struck a chord with her and within seconds she'd chosen the song.

Guitar started the song, followed by 'Aaah aah aah aah aaaah, I'm living without you.'

She closed her eyes, drifting.

'Aaah aah aah aah aaaah, I know all about you.'

"I love this song," she sighed, opening her eyes just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned then, smiling, "Dance with me."

Daniel, the beers already set on the table, smiled. "I'm not so sure. Do you remember the last physical contact we had?"

_How could I forget the feel of your hand caressing my breast? The way you made me moan? _"It's just a dance."

Thinking for a second, he put his hand up, "On one condition."

"What?"

"Let me choose a song."

"I just chose a good one."

"It's not exactly dance music."

"It..." She sighed. "Fine."

She waited, nakedly – at least in her mind's sense – as he chose a song.

Special, by Garbage, stopped, and he moved toward her, took his hand in hers.

"What did you choose?"

"Wait," he answered, and her heart skipped as she reveled in the feel of his body against hers as he drew her close to him.

The warmth, the electric heat that went through her whole body as he wound her arms around his neck, then slowly traced his hands down both her sides, tantalizing, teasingly, too slow, when his hands reached their destination at her hip and he brought her pelvis to his.

Then, the song started. Strong, yet soft beats.

He eased her hands to his chest, then slid his hands over her arms, down each side, and to her hips, his eyes never leaving hers.

'_Look at us baby, up all night_'

He started the slow, gentle movement of their bodies, perfectly in synch with the music.

Left to right.

'_Tearing our love apart_'

She gradually fell further into his arms, mind drifting, her eyes staying on his.

'_Aren't we the same two people_

_who live through years in the dark?'_

'_Ahh...'_

Every elicit thought, far from her mind. She was far too deep now.

_'Every time I try to walk away'_

He'd captured her.

'_Something makes me turn around and stay'_

He leaned in closer to her, their faces side by side.

_'And I can't tell you why'_

So slowly, so deep.

There was only music for now, no words, only his hands as he massaged her lower back with his sensual, slow movements that sent rushes of warmth through her entire body as they slow-danced.

'_When we get crazy,_

_it just ain't right'_

She could have drifted into a million alternate realities, when she the warm rush of his breath against her bare neck forced her breath to catch in her throat.

_'(try to keep your head)  
Girl, I get lonely (little girl), too _

'

Her eyelids eased open, almost breathlessly, feeling the third warm rush of his breath as it came, tenderly seducing her skin. A smile formed perfectly on her lips, her eyes, once more, drifting shut to his tenderness.

'_You don't have to worry  
Just hold on tight  
(don't get caught in your little world)  
'Cause I love you'_

The time between each breath had increased, and it was in the few seconds time between one breath and the next that she felt her heart slipping further away from her.

_Daniel..._

The warm rush didn't come this time, but instead she felt the first, feathered kiss as his lips brushed against her skin.

'_Nothing's wrong as far as I can see  
We make it harder than it has to be  
I can't tell you why'_

The second feathered kiss came, subtly stronger, and she knew in that moment it hadn't been accidental.

_'no, baby, I can't tell you why  
I can't tell you why'_

The dancing slowed down, coming to an almost complete stop as Daniel leaned back, the music playing on behind them, and he gazed down, into her eyes.

Sam, every part of her lost, the words of the night, the thoughts that had played out in her mind...all so distant now, swallowed lightly. "Please..." she whispered, "Don't stop."

And, as the final word came out, he leaned in, his lips parting in the seconds before they met hers, capturing her mouth – and mind – with the intensity she had anticipated she would find. His taste was a sweet bitterness, matching their beers, and she kissed him deeper, her left hand moving to support the back of his neck and head as he pulled her closer to him.

Two, breathless minutes, maybe longer...

The song had since ended, The Eagles song, though, fresh in both their minds, still played out as they continued their embrace.

Not knowing, the world around them faded, four of their colleagues had happened upon the quiet bar known around the base as the best after-game party spot.

Looking on in delight, Janet nudged 'Mr Teal'c' in the side, grinning, while Teal'c nodded, then bowed his head in approval of the sight before him. General Hammond – at the game at Janet's invitation, looked on in bemusement as he tried to grasp the idea of the young scientists' newfound...well, he couldn't quite put his finger on what he might call what he saw, but after a moment he sighed with a smile and murmured, "Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

There, also, was the Colonel. _Jack O'Neill._

His face was of distance. Of unchangeable embarrassment and an increasing annoyance...make that anger, at the young doctors' _situation._

The kiss, or kissing as it had grown into, slowed and stopped, and they fell further into each others arms, their foreheads pressed together, their eyes shut.

"Ahem…" came General Hammond's interruption, and the two, scared half to death, turned in fright as they saw their colleagues standing there.

Janet winked at Sam, Teal'c held his smile of approval...though it looked more like a frown, but who could fault him for that? General Hammond motioned to the barmaid for a round of beers, and Jack...angered, stormed out of the bar, leaving them all there alone, wondering what the hell his problem with the situation was.

And, Sam's brow creased, _really _confused.


End file.
